Guilty Heart
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. (Obi-Wan is 18) Non-slash. Qui-Gon must to come to terms with an accident that leaves his apprentice fighting for his life.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Guilty Heart  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. (Obi-Wan is 18) Non-slash. Qui-Gon must to come to terms with an accident that leaves his apprentice fighting for his life.  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please.  
ARCHIVE: Ask me first.  
MY WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
=============  
Guilty Heart  
=============  
  
"Be mindful, Obi-Wan. Use the Force to anticipate my next move. Allow it to guide you."   
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn studied the sparring techniques of his padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi as they engaged in a mock duel within the walls of the Jedi Temple's main gym. It was an exercise that Obi-Wan always enjoyed, and it allowed him to release a great deal of his relentless energy. At the age of eighteen, Kenobi was quickly becoming one of the Order's finest young swordsmen. A feat that he and his master both took pride in.   
  
The pair had been sparring for over an hour, each man showing signs of weariness, but neither willing to be the first to give in. Qui-Gon, always the teacher, instructed his student throughout the battle. The younger Jedi was amazed at how focused his master remained at all times. How he could point out Obi-Wan's mistakes while still knowing what his next move would be. The fact that Qui-Gon did things so easily with the light saber while holding that concentration was a cause of some frustration for the boy, but it served only to make him work harder.   
  
As they continued their match, Obi-Wan shook off an odd feeling that ran through him briefly. He lost focus for an instant, but recovered in time to block a low strike from the older Jedi. "Keep your concentration on the here and now, Obi-Wan. Good. You anticipated my move and reacted to it. Well done."   
  
It was then that a second flash from the Force caught the boy off guard. The disturbance ripped through his mind, and in those few seconds he lost complete control and focus. His next conscious feeling was an intensity of pain that he had never experienced before. It felt as if his chest was on fire, and a scream of agony tore through his throat. Every breath was now torture.   
  
Qui-Gon stood for a moment in a state of shock. His world seemed to collapse in front of him. Obi-Wan had lost his focus for a brief second, but Qui-Gon was unable to stop the thrust of his saber's emerald blade from piercing the boy's chest just below his heart. For a moment, everything seemed surreal. Then Obi-Wan's scream of terror echoed through the gym and immediately Qui-Gon dropped to his knees.   
  
"Obi-Wan? Padawan? Can you hear me? FORCE NO!! OBI-WAN!!!!"  
  
One of the other apprentices close by reached for a com-link and called for the healers. A group crowded around the fallen student as Qui-Gon struggled to calm him. Obi-Wan's shallow breaths were panicked as he realized what had happened. He lay on his back, one hand clutching the area of the wound, the other wrapped tightly in Qui-Gon's tunic. Young tear-filled eyes found those of his teacher. "Master."  
  
Taking a hand and brushing it through Obi-Wan's sweat soaked hair, Qui-Gon willed his own voice to remain steady. "Shh, Padawan. Don't talk. The healers are on the way. Hold on, do you hear me? Hold on."  
  
The boy moaned as spasms of pain rocketed through his trembling body. Whether the shaking was from fear or cold, Qui-Gon could not tell, but he acted quickly, taking his robe and draping it over the young man. Tears began to sting his own eyes as he watched his apprentice fight to stay alive. "Focus on me, Obi-Wan. I'm here. I'm right here." He took the hand that was grasping his tunic and squeezed it in his own. "Open your eyes, Padawan. Stay awake for me. That's it, not much longer now, okay?"  
  
"Y..yes...Ma...ster." Obi-Wan's teeth chattered loudly as the blood loss brought on the cold. He fought to do as Qui-Gon asked, but the pain was overwhelming. He cried out as it worsened. His screams filtered into the neighboring rooms. Slowly he rolled onto his side, moaning and crying out as the anguish grew.   
  
"I'm here, Obi-Wan. Hold onto me." The master's right hand and part of his tunic were covered in blood. Obi-Wan's blood. "It's okay. Shh..."  
  
A group of five healers flooded the room, led by Masters Terran Va'lor and Elisha Rax. They delayed only a moment before going to work on the boy. Terran pushed Qui-Gon out of the way as the master protested. "Terran, no. I can't leave him right now."  
  
"You need to let us work, Qui-Gon. You may stay with him, but you must stay out of the way."  
  
The team readied the apprentice for the short trip to the medi-ward. Over the agonizing screams, Terran barked out one order after another, and within five minutes of their arrival, they were gone.  
  
**********  
  
Qui-Gon paced the floor in the waiting area of the medi-ward. Desperately he tried to calm himself. But the Force seemed elusive and he was unable to grasp it. The image of his green blade slicing open his padawan's chest rolled over and over in his mind. Why hadn't he seen that coming? He'd just finished lecturing Obi-Wan on anticipating his opponent's next move and focusing on the moment. How had he not sensed the disturbance? And why was he unable to stop his action? Glancing down, he saw both sabers hanging on his belt; the hilt of his padawan's was speckled with blood. **How did I not see this? Obi-Wan, I am so sorry. Please forgive me.**  
  
Hands shaking, he reached down and ran a finger lightly over the silver hilt. Preparing to become lost in his thoughts, he was startled by the sound of the door hissing open. Qui-Gon looked across the room to the familiar face of his dear friend, Master Bren Anders. How she'd found out, he didn't know, but the relief washed through him and he sank into the couch that lay directly behind him. Bren quickly closed the distance between them, sat next and gently wrapped her arms around him. All the emotions that Qui-Gon had been holding back, now came rushing to the forefront. He had needed an outlet for release and the only other person he trusted to allow him that release was here now. If nothing else, he had someone to share in his grief should the worst happen.  
  
When he finally pulled out of the embrace, Qui-Gon steadied himself with several deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Bren. I didn't..."  
  
"No need to be sorry. That's what I'm here for. Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Obi-Wan and I were sparring and there was some kind of disturbance that flashed through the Force, he lost his focus right when I was striking. He wasn't able to react in time, and...my saber ran through his lower chest. This is my fault, I should have seen this and been able to anticipate what was going to happen. This should never have happened this way...I..."  
  
"Enough, Qui-Gon. You cannot blame yourself for this. I am sure Obi-Wan wouldn't blame you. You can't foresee everything. And you can only prepare him as you have. That boy is strong. And I know he will fight for you. But he will also be able to feel your guilt. You have to be strong for him as well. What have the healers told you?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Nothing yet. He's been in there for almost two hours now. I don't know what's going on. They gave him a Force suppressor so I can't feel him right now. It's just an empty feeling." He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. "So empty."  
  
Taking his larger hand in hers, Bren offered what she could to her friend. And together they waited.  
  
************  
  
Another hour passed, and there was still no word from the healers on Obi-Wan's condition. Qui-Gon had taken to pacing the floor. He'd made several unsuccessful attempts to meditate, his worry for his student always drawing him away from his center. Bren could only sit and watch. She knew that words were meaningless now. A stream of friends and fellow Jedi trickled in from time to time, each asking about the condition of young Kenobi. With Qui-Gon in the emotional state that he was, Bren took it upon herself to speak with them, and thank them for their concern. A look from Qui-Gon showed how grateful he was for her presence.   
  
They were just about to track down a healer when Terran entered the waiting room. His aging face looking much older now. "Sit down, Qui-Gon."  
  
The master's heart dropped. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"He's stable, for now. Massive internal bleeding kept us from being able to repair the damage as quickly as we would have liked. We can't move him to the bacta tank until we are sure that the bleeding has stopped."  
  
Qui-Gon worked on settling himself before he spoke again. Several deep breaths later, he managed to direct another question at the healer. "Will he be okay?"  
  
"You have to be ready for whatever happens, Qui-Gon. Right now, I honestly don't know if he will recover. It's too early to tell. The one thing he has going for him is that he is just as stubborn as you are. In circumstances like this, that's an attractive trait to have. He's strong, and otherwise healthy. But as of this moment, I don't want to give you false hope."   
  
The older Jedi nodded, a short breath escaping his lips. "I would like to see him."  
  
Terran smiled, "That, I can arrange. If you would like to stay with him until we move him, you are welcome to. You as well, Master Anders. "Although he's still under the effects of the Force suppressor, I think he'll know you're there."   
  
The healer led them down the hall and through several doors. He pointed them towards the last room on the left. "It's possible he may wake for a few moments, but he won't be very coherent. Just let him know you're with him."  
  
Bren thanked Terran as Qui-Gon entered the room. Tubes ran from Obi-Wan's arms and wrists, monitoring his vital signs and providing the IV fluids that his body needed. The room was quiet, save for the ragged breaths of the unconscious boy. Qui-Gon pulled his large frame into a chair that Terran had placed beside the bed. He took his student's hand and squeezed. Silently he prayed for Obi-Wan to return the gesture, but there was no movement other than the rise and fall of his bare chest.  
  
"I'm here, Padawan. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The master spoke soft comforting words to the still form on the bed. Refusing to take his eyes from the young face.  
  
Bren stood off to the side, not wanting to interfere with Qui-Gon's need to be alone with his apprentice. She would know if and when she was needed. Never having taken a padawan of her own, she'd grown to understand the relationship quite well. There was nothing more important in Jinn's life than his apprentice. Yes he dedicated himself to the Jedi and to the Force, but Obi-Wan was his responsibility to raise and to train. A master had to be teacher, mentor, friend and father to his student. There were times when Qui-Gon would be harsh with Obi-Wan, and other times like now, where he would be the comforter. The bond formed between master and apprentice was like no other. Forever connected, they counted on the other for their very lives. Bren had seen this particular relationship grow and change over the years; from an uncertain teacher-student pairing to a close-knit father-son bond. Of course there were conflicts. Qui-Gon, always the rebel in doing what he thought was right, put him at constant odds with the Jedi Council. Occasionally, Obi-Wan, even questioned his master's decisions. And every so often the apprentice made it known that he did not agree with Qui-Gon's actions. Nevertheless, the boy remained loyal and dedicated to his teacher, even when the Council turned against him. Now was Qui-Gon's turn to test his own dedication to their relationship.  
  
For more than an hour, Qui-Gon stayed as he was. He'd motioned for Bren to sit next to him. Together they held a silent vigil at the padawan's bedside.   
  
**********  
  
Late into the night, the older master felt Obi-Wan stir. Qui-Gon immediately held the smaller hand tight. He brushed the pale face with his finger, urging him to wake. "Obi-Wan, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?"  
  
The boy's pulse quickened and his eyes fluttered slightly. He moaned as the tiniest of movements meant biting pain. "Hmmm...'kay. Mmmph..." The dull blue eyes squinted open, and rolled a bit before closing again.   
  
Qui-Gon continued stroking the young man's face and sending encouraging words. "It'll be okay, Obi-Wan. I'm here with you now. Bren is here too. We'll stay with you for as long as we can. Before you know it, you'll be on your feet and traveling the galaxy by my side again." Another groan of pain and Obi-Wan weakly tightened his hand around that of his master's. "That's it, Padawan, squeeze my hand. I'm right here. I want you to rest. Healer Terran will be glad to know that you were awake."  
  
The younger Jedi's breath caught as a sharp pain stabbed through his vulnerable chest. Qui-Gon felt another return squeeze from Obi-Wan's hand, but the big Jedi was concerned. "Bren, perhaps we should find Terran, he shouldn't be in this much pain while he rests."  
  
"You stay with your apprentice, Qui-Gon. I'll get Terran."  
  
Turning his attention back to the bedridden teen, Qui-Gon fought with the images in his mind. Images of his saber entering the body of the boy, ripping through his flesh like it was paper. He still was at a loss to explain what had gone wrong. How a simple training exercise had left Obi-Wan fighting for his life. Guilt struck the master once more. It was his fault that his apprentice was here now. His fault that Obi-Wan's life might end before it really had a chance to begin.  
  
Another moan brought him back to the present. The pain was getting worse. Whatever medication the medical team had given him, was no longer effective. "Hold on, Obi-Wan. Not much longer and the pain will be gone."  
  
Terran came running in, flanked by Bren. At once, he was bedside and examining his patient. "Okay, Obi-Wan, time for another dose of pain killer." He placed a hypo-spray needle on the boy's neck. A short hiss, and the result was almost instantaneous. Obi-Wan visibly relaxed, his hand falling from Qui-Gon's. "That will help the pain, and allow him to sleep through the rest of the night. Bren said he awoke?"  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon nodded, "But just for a moment. He did respond to me briefly."  
  
"Good. That's always a positive sign. Tomorrow we will check the bleeding, and if he looks okay, in a couple days, we'll get him started in the bacta tank."  
  
"So, he's doing better?"  
  
"Let's just say, he's not doing any worse. And at this point, that means we are moving in the right direction. He's got a struggle ahead of him, Qui-Gon. One that won't be easy. We can only do so much, the rest is up to him and to you. This kid is strong, and will fight for you. Whatever you're doing, keep it up. Now, I suggest you two go home and get some sleep while he's out. He'll be okay for a few hours."  
  
But Qui-Gon was determined not to be moved from his student's side. "I promised him I would stay with him. I can't leave."  
  
The healer sighed. "I knew you would say that. So I asked Jerra to come sit with him for a bit."   
  
As if on cue, a tall dark-haired Jedi entered the room. Master Jerra Derson was one of Qui-Gon's closest friends. He was shadowed by his apprentice, Padawan Taj Elim, who was in turn, one of Obi-Wan's dearest friends. They paused briefly to observe the scene before them, then Jerra approached Qui-Gon.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
Qui-Gon moved from the chair and grabbed Jerra's outstretched hand. "I'm okay."  
  
"Go home, get cleaned up, grab a bite to eat and at least try to sleep for a while. Taj and I will stay here with Obi-Wan, and should anything come up, you will be the first to know. Don't argue with me on this, because you won't win. Now go." Jerra's words were firm but sympathetic. If Taj was the one in that bed right now, he'd be fighting not to leave just as Qui-Gon was about to.  
  
When Qui-Gon went to protest again, he was stopped. Bren took him by the arm and began to lead him out the door. "Come on, Qui-Gon. He'll be okay for a few hours."  
  
"Just let me tell him that I'm leaving." He wandered to Obi-Wan's side and took his hand again. "Padawan, I'll be back soon. Taj and Jerra are here, they'll take good care of you while I'm gone." He paused briefly before quietly finishing his thoughts. "I love you, Obi-Wan." He leaned down and touched his forehead to his student's. Then he allowed Bren to take him home.  
  
*********  
  
tbc... 


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty Heart Part 2  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
******************  
  
Obi-Wan could feel himself floating. He thought he sensed a familiar presence, but everything was so foggy, he didn't know if it was all just his mind playing tricks on him. A hand had been holding his, a baritone voice had been calling his name, a finger had caressed his cheek. He'd felt comforted by this presence, but now it was no longer there. In its place was a cold and empty feeling of loneliness and despair. Slowly, he fell again into the blackness that beckoned.   
  
********  
  
Getting up from his chair, Taj sat on the edge of the bed where his friend slept. He touched his hand briefly, then turned sadly to his master. "He could die."  
  
"Yes he could, Padawan."  
  
"In my years as an apprentice, I've never lost anyone close to me."  
  
"You are fortunate Taj, by your age, most Jedi have lost a close friend."  
  
Taj hung his head. "I don't want that first friend to be Obi-Wan, Master Jerra." The young man collapsed into the chair next to his master and felt the warmth of a soft hand on his arm.  
  
"I know this is not easy, Taj, but you must be strong for him. He needs whatever love and support we can offer. Okay?"   
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
**********  
  
"Qui-Gon, it won't do you any good to sit in here and brood over this. This will not help Obi-Wan. You get into a shower and I will make you something that your stomach can handle."  
  
But Qui-Gon was not ready to leave his padawan's bedroom just yet. He'd gone in to try and find that peace that eluded him, to feel the essence that was his student. Instead, he found more pain. "I'll get cleaned up soon enough. I need to do this."  
  
Bren stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. "Do what? Wallow in self-pity? If you want to help him, Qui-Gon, you get yourself rested so when he needs you...when he really needs you...you are there. You can't bury yourself in his room and..."  
  
The tall master stood and a brief flash of anger passed over him. "What should I do then? This is my fault, don't you see that? I should have seen this coming, I should have been able to stop, I...I don't know what to do right now, Bren," he said as his voice became softer. "This is driving me crazy. What if he dies? What if..."  
  
"What if you lose another apprentice? Stop it, Qui-Gon," she yelled. "Enough of this. That boy needs you, he's always needed you. Now more than ever. You can sit here and blame yourself, but that will only hurt him. No one blames you for what happened. As hard as we try, we can't make the dangers of our job disappear. Every master and every apprentice knows what can happen when they head out each day. Teach him all you can, and still things like this will happen. It's what we do. He is not going to die. You understand me? So don't you dare turn your back on him when he needs you the most."  
  
"I would never do that." He sagged onto the bed.  
  
"Good. Then go clean up, eat and rest. And in the morning, we will go sit with him again." Bren sat next to him and curled her fingers around his. "He needs you, Qui-Gon. Don't waste precious time thinking about what went wrong. Those are minutes you can spend encouraging him and fighting for him. I know what he means to you. He's important to me as well. I don't want to see either one of you like this. But it's done, and nothing you do or say can change that. As you are always telling him, keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs."  
  
A small laugh from the big master threw Bren off guard. "Something funny?"  
  
"You sound like Obi-Wan. He's always one to throw my words and lessons back at me. Seems I should practice what I teach."  
  
"Perhaps you should," she smiled. "Come on, let's grab something to eat."  
  
********  
  
The feeling of loneliness continued. Obi-Wan felt panic rising within him, but he didn't understand why. Another hand took hold of his, but the sensation was not familiar. The pain was beginning once again. But this time is was different. He cried out as the spasms tore through his weakened body.  
  
Master Jerra, who was still at Kenobi's bedside, jumped at the unexpected sound. Obi-Wan's cries became louder and more intense. The dark-haired knight touched his own student on the arm. "Taj, find Healer Terran immediately. Go now!"  
  
Taj returned with not only Terran, but also Healer Elisha. The pair took abrupt action and hurried Obi-Wan out of the room and towards emergency surgery. Leaving master and padawan alone and concerned. "We need to notify Qui-Gon. Come, Padawan."  
  
They arrived at the Jinn/Kenobi quarters and after ringing the chime and getting no answer, Jerra pounded on the door until a sleepy Qui-Gon responded to the noise. "Jerra? What's wrong?"  
  
"They rushed Obi-Wan into surgery, it's possible he's bleeding again inside."  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and let his head fall. "Damn it, I should have been there."  
  
"There's nothing you could have done, Qui-Gon," Jerra comforted. "He woke up screaming, we called for the healers and they took him out. I don't think Obi-Wan was conscious of what was going on." When Qui-Gon didn't respond, Jerra moved forward and drew his arm around the broad shoulder's of his old friend. "We knew this might happen. Terran was ready for it, he'll be okay."   
  
Pulling away, Qui-Gon nodded his thanks. "I know. I should go down there, I want to be there when he comes out of surgery." A gentle nudge on his shoulder focused his attention behind him. Bren was holding his robe. "Thank you, Bren. Would you come with me? I could use the company."  
  
"You know you don't have to ask."  
  
As they left the apartment, Jerra pulled Taj close to him. "Qui-Gon, we shouldn't intrude any longer, please let us know if you need anything."  
  
"I will do that. Thank you both for everything. I'll be in touch soon."  
  
*********  
  
Hours passed before Terran arrived with news. Qui-Gon had fallen asleep leaning against Bren, who remained awake. She woke him when the healer came in the room. Terran motioned them to follow. "This way."  
  
Obi-Wan lay in the same bed as before, but this time he was semi-conscious. His eyes drifted and his head wavered back and forth slightly as he struggled to focus. Qui-Gon dared not get his hopes up just yet, but this was completely unexpected. "He's awake."  
  
"Well, sort of. He came to about twenty minutes ago. The surgery went well, the bleeding is stopped. He's still not sure what's going on, but this is a very good sign. Sit with him Qui-Gon, give him something to concentrate on. He won't be able to feel the bond just yet, but in another few hours the Force suppressor should start to wear off. I want you at his side when that happens. When he regains his Force capability, it might disorient him even further."  
  
"Just try to move him from that boy's side," Bren said as she moved across the room. "He's not going anywhere."   
  
Relief hit Qui-Gon at that moment and his eyes welled up with unshed tears. Without saying a word, he seated his tall frame at his student's bedside once more. This time it was Obi-Wan who reached for his hand. It was an unsure and weak grip, but the boy had recognized the presence and voice of his master, and made first contact. Several of those threatening tears did begin to stream down Qui-Gon's chiseled face, and he managed a weary smile. "I'm here, Obi-Wan. You just rest."  
  
But Obi-Wan was determined not to give into the fatigue and confusion that blanketed his mind. "Master," he said in exhaustion, "Hurts..."  
  
Taking his hand and running it through the young Jedi's hair, Qui-Gon leaned closer and whispered to him. "Shh, Padawan. Don't talk. The pain will get better, I promise. I won't leave you."  
  
"Okay...Master...what...h...happened?" Obi-Wan tried to keep his eyes open, as he sought the familiar face.  
  
"It was a sparring accident. We can talk about that later. Close your eyes."  
  
Obi-Wan had regained enough of his senses to know that something was wrong. He saw the distraught look on Qui-Gon's face and questioned him. "You...okay?"  
  
The master returned a small smile. "I'm fine, Obi-Wan. Don't worry with me."  
  
"Something...happened..." The quiet words were slurred as exhaustion surrounded the apprentice.  
  
"I will tell you about it when you are stronger. Sleep now." With a slight suggestion from the Force, Qui-Gon settled Obi-Wan into a deep sleep. He would not burden the teenager with the details of the accident. There was plenty of time for talking later. For now, Qui-Gon was content in knowing that this boy who was so important to him, was making strides towards recovery.   
  
Feeling a tender hand on his shoulder, Qui-Gon found Bren at his side. "He may not have access to the Force right now, but he knows when you aren't telling the whole story. Even in the state he's in, he knows you too well."  
  
"I'll tell him soon enough. Now is not the time. Could you do me a favor and call Jerra, let he and Taj know that Obi-Wan came out of surgery okay."  
  
"I sure will. You need anything while I'm out?"  
  
"A blanket. Obi-Wan has a favorite blanket that he curls up with on the couch all the time. It's there, folded over the arm. And his river stone. I forgot it."  
  
"Will do. I will bring you something to eat as well." She smiled and kissed him softly. "I won't be long."  
  
Qui-Gon held his friend's hand tightly to his chest. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it was, I'm glad you did it."  
  
************  
  
tbc... 


	3. Chapter 3

Guilty Heart Part 3  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
****************  
  
Four days later, the red glow of the bacta tank illuminated the dark exam room. After waking the previous day, Obi-Wan was cleared for a stint in the healing fluid. Never one to enjoy the tanks, he protested as he was lowered in. The Force suppressor had done its job, and was now gone from the boy's system, and he made sure that his master knew it. //Master, I'm feeling better, why do I have to be in here.//  
  
//Patience my Obi-Wan. Healing takes time. You may think you feel better, but your body has been through hell. There is quite a recovery ahead of you. Now, relax and allow the bacta to work.//  
  
//Don't leave, Master.//  
  
There was a desperation in the voice that worried Qui-Gon. But the healers had informed him that that was a normal reaction to a trauma of this sort. So, the master hid his concern. //I won't leave, Padawan. But you need to settle yourself. The quicker you calm down, the less time you will spend in there. I'm right here.//  
  
//Yes, Master.//  
  
*********  
  
Two hours in the bacta tank and Obi-Wan was anxious. All patience was lost and he began to feel slight tinges of panic set in. Qui-Gon felt the students unease, and had Healer Terran address the situation. "You've tried getting him to relax?"  
  
"Yes, it worked for a while, but he's feeling closed in. He won't listen to me. Can we get him out?"  
  
"It looks like we have no choice. If he starts lashing out, it will only do more damage." Terran called to several apprentice healers nearby and instructed them to remove Kenobi from the tank.  
  
//Easy, Padawan. Just a few more minutes and you'll be out.//  
  
//Okay, Master.//  
  
They wiped the gel from Obi-Wan's body. Qui-Gon was seeing for the first time, the resulting scaring and bruising that remained from the healing wound on the youngster's chest. **I did this to you, Obi-Wan. If I just had that moment to play over again. I would have seen this coming. How do I forgive myself for what I've done to you?**  
  
As he was dressed in a soft tunic, Obi-Wan watched his master who refused to meet his gaze. //Master?//  
  
But Qui-Gon did not answer, and instead of moving towards his apprentice, he took a deep breath and left the room.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Terran tried to comfort him. "It's okay Obi-Wan. He's got a lot on his mind. Just give him a little time. He was very worried about you, and still is."  
  
"Terran, what happened that he won't tell me? All I remember is we were sparring, and then I woke up with tubes sticking out of my arms. There is something else."  
  
"Yes," he sighed, "There is something else. Let me get you settled in your room, then you and I will talk."  
  
************  
  
"And this is the reason he's acting this way?" An alert Obi-Wan asked sadly.  
  
The healer nodded. "Yes, he's unable to get past the fact that he wasn't able to see this coming. And that by his own hands, you were struck down and almost killed."  
  
"But, I'm getting better right?"  
  
"You are making great progress."  
  
"Then why will he not talk to me? From everything you say, this was an accident. He could not have known."  
  
Bren, who had been listening at the door, stepped to Obi-Wan's bedside. "He can only see that image in his head, of you falling after his saber was pushed through your chest. No matter what he does, he can't shake it. And to be honest, I think he'll carry that with him for a long time."  
  
The young Jedi sighed. He could understand the guilt his master felt. He would feel the same had situations been reversed. But to walk away from the problem was no way to deal with it. If Qui-Gon had taught him anything in these past five years, it was that you have to face your fears and your emotions head on. Avoidance would only lead to despair. "Where is he now?"  
  
"You can't feel him?"  
  
"No, his shields are closed tight. Can you find him for me, Master Bren? Please tell him that I need to talk to him?"  
  
Grabbing his hand and giving a gentle squeeze, Bren tried to reassure him. "I will do my best, Obi-Wan."  
  
He returned a grateful smile before she hurried out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Qui-Gon was sitting alone on the balcony of his apartment. He flipped carelessly through an old book that he'd taken from his collection. The voice from behind startled him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bren's demanding yet compassionate voice sounded in his ear. "First you walk out on him, now you are shielding and hiding from him. This is how you deal with your guilt? By dwelling on it and avoiding the one you feel guilty for hurting. I would expect this from others, but never from you. You've always prided yourself on the ability to face your emotions with a clear head. To conquer them by finding that release. You've taught those same lessons to your apprentice."  
  
"This is different," he managed to stammer out. "This is not a mission gone wrong, or a simple injury that can be healed so easily. I almost killed my apprentice. Do you understand that? He was this close to dying. Had the healers not taken such quick action..." His words faded out.  
  
"I understand that, Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan is going to be fine. He has some recovery time ahead of him, but he'll get through this....with your help. He knows what happened, and how it happened."  
  
That got Qui-Gon's attention. "He does? He remembered us sparring?"  
  
"He remembers sparring, but not the accident. Terran and I told him. When you walked out on him, he questioned Terran. He had to be told, Qui-Gon. And so you know, he holds no anger towards you. There is no blame. He is frustrated that you won't talk to him and he's worried about you."  
  
"You told him? Without me knowing, you just went ahead and told him?"  
  
"What were we supposed to do? You walked out. He had a right to know."  
  
"You should not have told him yet. He needs to be stronger so he can deal with this." Qui-Gon shook his head slightly as confusion took over. "Yes, he can't fully deal with this in his condition."  
  
Stifling a laugh at the comment, Bren replied. "And you call him stubborn and hardheaded. He's not the one having difficulty with this. He's faced his fears. See past your guilt, Qui-Gon. You have an apprentice who needs you. If you let this linger for too long, you'll damage your relationship forever."  
  
Qui-Gon had listened to his friend's words. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Bren was right. He was hiding from this, hiding from his fears. If Obi-Wan could move beyond this...accident...why was it so hard for him to do the same? Perhaps his headstrong apprentice was teaching him a lesson in all this. **And when the apprentice teaches the master, the pairing is right.**  
  
"I should go and talk to him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He wandered over closer and drew her to him. "Thank you."  
  
"Sometimes you just need to step back and allow another to show you what your mistakes are. I'll always be here if you need me.  
  
Qui-Gon broke the embrace, then lifted and caressed Bren's cheek with his large hand. "The Force has blessed me with two people who I would give my life for. I only wish everyone could be given such a gift. Walk with me."  
  
Arm and arm the pair made their way towards the medi-ward.  
  
**********  
  
Obi-Wan was curled up on his side, twisted in the blankets when the masters came in. He'd been attempting to sleep, but found it to be elusive. Eyes closed, he concentrated on lessening the dull ache in his chest that throbbed relentlessly. He stirred when he felt an unsure tendril reaching across the once shielded link that he shared with his teacher. //Master?//  
  
A half-smiling Qui-Gon greeted his tired eyes as he shifted a bit in the bed. "Yes, Padawan."  
  
Bren suddenly felt as if she was intruding. "Qui, I have class to prepare for. You call me later?"  
  
"I will." Qui-Gon turned to face his apprentice once more. "Obi-Wan."  
  
"Hi, Master." The student saw the uneasiness in the older mans movements. He sensed fear and uncertainty. "Are you okay?"  
  
Qui-Gon was thrown by the question. He'd almost expected the boy to lash out at him for abandoning him as he had. The teenagers honest concern touched the knight deeply. "I will be. How are you?"  
  
"Tired. The pain is somewhat better, but Healer Terran is keeping me on painkillers. I just need rest and I'll be alright." He watched as Qui-Gon dropped his gaze when there was any mention of pain. The guilt plagued the older man. Obi-Wan tried to sooth those feelings. "I feel better than yesterday. Glad I am out of that tank. Terran says that I might be able to go home soon. But I have to take it easy for a couple weeks until I am fully healed. I suppose the sparring tournament is out." That quirky Kenobi smile showed itself, and a breakthrough was made. Qui-Gon returned the affectionate expression.  
  
"If the healers clear you to travel, I would like to take you on a vacation to Taladar. I think we need some time for just the two of us."  
  
"Yes master, I would like that very much. But..."  
  
The cobalt eyes of the big Jedi met those of the other. "Yes?"  
  
"We should talk now, Master. I know you blame yourself for this, and although I don't remember what exactly happened, I know the details now after talking with others. I lost focus for a split second, I don't know why. And you had begun your attack. And then this. There was not time for you to stop your action. This just happened. You didn't see it coming, nor did I. It was an accident. Nothing you can do will change any of this. I'm okay. We need to accept this and move on. I have much more to learn, and I would like you to be the one to guide me."  
  
"Perhaps I've underestimated how much you've grown in these years since we've been together. It seems you have handled this much better than I. I do blame myself. How often have I lectured you on the importance of anticipating what your opponent will do? To be prepared for anything. I pound that into your head and then...my failings lie in what I have so often tried to teach you." By now the master had taken a seat next to the bed, in the same chair where he had spent so many worrisome hours recently. "This will stay with me, Obi-Wan. It will never completely erase itself from my consciousness. But if you are able to move on, I should follow your example."  
  
Obi-Wan paused before considering his next words. He was ready to move on, but something confused him. "Master, I don't understand why I can't recall the event. I wasn't struck in the head, so there is no trauma that might explain why I don't remember."  
  
Taking the younger man's hand, Qui-Gon's eyes darkened a bit. "Terran has told me that you may remember in time. It is possible that whatever Force disturbance you experienced has blocked access to those images and feelings in your mind. There are other possibilities as well, and it is conceivable that you will never remember. Whatever happens, will happen for a reason. We should not question the Force and its ways."  
  
A huge yawn spread across the boy's face. His eyes grew weary once more. "Will you stay tonight?"  
  
"I promise I will not leave your side until you wake in the morning. Hold onto my hand." Qui-Gon pressed his palm of his free hand to the warm forehead. "Rest, Obi-Wan."  
  
A contented sigh and a few minutes of finding that comfortable position tangled in the blankets, and Obi-Wan was finally at rest. He clung tightly to the larger hand as he drifted into the black void of sleep.  
  
**********  
  
tbc... 


	4. Chapter 4

Guilty Heart Part 4  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
*******************  
  
"Good morning you two. How is my patient feeling today?" Terran had entered the room and was entirely too happy for Obi-Wan's taste. The exhausted apprentice squinted as the bright orange sun shown in through the large window.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Time for you to get out of that bed, and on your feet. The sooner you are up and around, the sooner you are out of this place. Him too." He motioned towards the snoring Jinn whose bearded chin lay propped up on his arms leaning over the bed. "Other patients are complaining about the snoring. Either he goes or you both go," the healer joked.  
  
"I need him, Terran." Obi-Wan's mood turned serious.  
  
"I know you do. He needs you as well, although trying to get the stubborn man to admit anything like that is nearly impossible. Now come on. If you do well today, I might release you in the next couple days. I'll help you up."  
  
The movement in the room alerted the sleeping master, and he lifted his head to see Obi-Wan walking towards the 'fresher unit, Terran assisting his shaky steps. Deciding against disrupting his students' concentration, he waited until he returned to the room before saying anything.  
  
Terran saw him awake and wandered across the room. "He's doing well, Qui-Gon. If this continues, I'll let him go home soon. Nothing but rest for the next two weeks. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master Terran."  
  
"Not funny, Jinn. Not funny at all."  
  
"So you don't see any complications?"  
  
"He looks good. I will speak with the council however. No missions for a least a month. There's no point in pushing him too hard too soon. I did overhear you talking to him about a vacation to Taladar?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "I thought if he was cleared, it would be okay. Taladar is a peaceful planet, and a haven for Force sensitive beings. It would be good for him to get out and at the same time relax."  
  
"Good idea. That might be just what he needs." Turning back in the direction of the 'fresher, Terran hurried to help Obi-Wan back into bed. "Qui-Gon, I am leaving him in your hands today. Get him up and out of bed every two hours for at least fifteen minutes. Take a short walk somewhere. And, Obi-Wan, go easy. Do not rush this or you will end up right back in that operating room. Got it?"  
  
Shooting a mischievous glance at his master, Obi-Wan giggled his reply. "Yes, Master Terran."  
  
The healer had heard enough. "That's it. I've had it with you two. Tomorrow, both of you are out of here. I don't know why they assign you quarters, seeing as how you are always here driving me insane. Perhaps we need to give you your own personal healer."  
  
"Actually, that's not a bad..."  
  
"MASTER! I don't need some guy in a white over-tunic following me around all day and touching me with cold hands," the young Jedi laughed. "We could just move in here. I can take this room, you can have the one next door. It's a bit sterile, but we can redecorate. What do you think?"  
  
"I agree, Padawan," Qui-Gon laughed as he played along. "But, this is the larger of the two rooms, so therefore I would reside here and you in the other. And those awful curtains will have to be burned."  
  
"Yes they will. They are horrid aren't they?"  
  
The healer just shook his head and walked away. "You two have your fun. I am kicking you out soon enough. And next time, don't expect any special treatment."  
  
When he'd finally gone, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan erupted into a fit of laughter. One that lasted several minutes and left the younger of the two moaning in pain as he fought hard to regain his composure.   
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes...Padawan." Qui-Gon had to stop to catch his breath.  
  
"That felt good to laugh. I needed that."  
  
"As did I Obi-Wan. But, you've had enough fun for now, lie down and sleep. I am going to find us some food and find Bren. I'll be back shortly to help you out of bed for your short walk. Rest now."  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon's hand before he could leave. "Master, it's okay to be upset at what happened in the sparring gym. I don't hold any blame towards you, and I don't want you to feel any more guilt. We'll be all right."  
  
"I know we will, Padawan. I know we will. Get some sleep. I'll return soon."  
  
*********  
  
He'd been wandering the Temple halls for over an hour, thinking back over the last week. All that had transpired. Qui-Gon knew he had to let go of the guilt he still felt. That would come in time. He approached Master Bren's quarters. Before he buzzed the door chime, he closed his eyes, tipped his head down, and smiled. Obi-Was was going to be fine. Although he would have to take the next month slowly, the boy was sounding like the energetic and stubborn student that Qui-Gon had grown so used to.   
  
The door opened suddenly, startling the knight.   
  
"It helps if you ring the chime, Qui," Bren lightly chided "That's how one knows that someone is at the door. Remember?"   
  
"Sorry, I guess I was lost in my thoughts again." Moving forward he grabbed her in a tight embrace, catching her by surprise.   
  
She returned the gesture, but was somewhat confused about what had brought it on. "What's wrong? Is Obi-Wan okay?"  
  
"He's fine. In fact, he's doing great. I guess I'm just relieved. I was so scared that I would lose him. If the blade had hit him just an inch higher..."  
  
Bren hushed him. "Don't do that to yourself. You can't think about the 'what ifs.' You can't. Focus on the moment."  
  
"I know." He pulled away and looked into his friend's dark brown eyes. "I am making a breakfast run for he and I, would you care to join us?"  
  
"Spend breakfast with my two favorite people? Of course I would. Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I thought I would get him something from the dining hall."  
  
Bren couldn't believe it. "The dining hall? After all he's been through the least you could do is get him something edible. What's his favorite spot for breakfast?"  
  
"He has a thing for that pancake diner near the temple's old training facility."  
  
"Okay! Let's go, we'll surprise him."  
  
***********  
  
Obi-Wan opened his food container, and his face lit up. "MASTER! I LOVE YOU! Hagenberry waffles!"  
  
"Look at that smile! And you were going to get him food from the dining hall. I really wonder about you sometimes Qui-Gon."  
  
They finished up the meal, and helped Obi-Wan out of bed for a brief walk. He was amazed that after only ten minutes, he was almost dead on his feet. He'd never felt so exhausted.  
  
"Your strength will improve in time, Obi-Wan. You'll tire easily for a while. Terran says that is perfectly normal. You will know when to push yourself harder. For now, take things easy."  
  
Glancing at the chrono on the wall, Bren excused herself. "Sorry guys, classes to prepare for." She wandered over and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek. "Don't let him give you a hard time. I'm happy to see you doing so well. You had us all worried. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, Master Bren," he returned her smile.  
  
"As for you, Qui-Gon. You hold onto him. You need each other."  
  
"That I can do." Reaching down, he gave her a short embrace, and she was on her way.  
  
************  
  
tbc... 


	5. Chapter 5

Guilty Heart Part 5  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**********  
  
Two days passed and a whiney padawan was making his feelings felt. "Master I'm tired of walking around the bed. Makes me dizzy. The sun is about to set, can't we walk to the balcony in the waiting room?" Obi-Wan was desperate and had begun to feel claustrophobic. "Please?"  
  
Reluctantly Qui-Gon agreed. "Okay, but just to watch the sunset, and then back to bed. I want you to be able to go home tomorrow. You have to be rested when the healers come to examine you."  
  
"Yes, Master." The young man, with Qui-Gon's help, padded slowly out of one room and into another. The balcony was decorated with several chairs and a single cushioned bench. Qui-Gon directed his apprentice to sit in one of the chairs. Obi-Wan groaned in pain as the incline of the chair was a bit too much. "Master, let me try the bench." Finding a comfortable position, Obi-Wan sighed heavily and looked towards the distant sky. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"That it is, my Padawan. It was just a few days ago that I wondered if I would ever again share a sunset with you."  
  
"Master, don't. No more guilt. We need to move on. I've already told you how I feel about that. Can we just focus on the now? That is where I need you, not in the past wondering what might have been."   
  
Jinn put a gentle arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. My mind has been lingering in the past. Just the thought of losing you..."  
  
"Master," the boy replied softly, "You haven't lost me."  
  
"I know." He paused for a few moments before continuing. "Perhaps this time away will be just what both of us needs. Time together will do us good."  
  
"I look forward to it." Silence fell over the pair as they sat back to enjoy the wonder of the Coruscant dusk. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, breathed in, then let out a contented sigh. When it became clear that the weariness was consuming his apprentice, Qui-Gon got him to his feet and assisted him back to bed. It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to curl up in his blanket, clutch his river stone in his hand, and drift off. "Good night, Master."  
  
"Sleep well, my Obi-Wan."  
  
Qui-Gon lowered the lights in the room before disappearing for the night. A feeling of serenity came over him as he made his way home. And for the first time in a week, the burden he'd been carrying was lifted from his shoulders. The immense guilt that had at one point held a death grip on Qui-Gon, was lessening. There was no blame, no one at fault. His apprentice was insistent that they move on, and finally the master understood. He'd often questioned Obi-Wan's ability to control his fears, and his tendency to lose focus. But this entire episode had shown him just how strong Obi-Wan had become. He still had much to learn, but in the last week, he had become almost a different person. More confident, yet more stubborn than ever. It was those traits that had pulled him through this. **As stubborn as his master. Obi-Wan, the council will have it's hands full with you once you are knighted.**   
  
The tall knight flopped down onto his bed. Everything was so quiet. Too quiet. He missed the comforting presence of his student in the next room. Qui-Gon was lonely, more so than he'd been in a long time. Hesitantly he reached for the bond and found Obi-Wan completely relaxed and sound asleep. Withdrawing from the others mind, the venerable master settled in to find the same peace that had claimed his apprentice.  
  
**********  
  
It was bright and early the next morning when Bren and Qui-Gon entered Obi-Wan's room, hot on the heels of Healer's Terran and Elisha. "Okay, Obi-Wan, Terran and I want to give you a once over, and see if we can't get you out of here today. I'll need you to remove your tunic so I can scan the area."  
  
Qui-Gon grinned at the boy as the healers began the exam. Pride shown in the older man's eyes. To Qui-Gon's side, Bren watched the silent conversation she knew to be going on between the two and took hold of her friend's hand. The two person medical team worked quickly, but carefully as they assessed Obi-Wan's condition.   
  
"Well," Terran stated happily, "Everything looks good. Healing is coming along nicely. There is still some deep bruising, as you can see here." He pointed to the area of the boy's chest just below his heart. "And there is some internal damage that is still repairing itself, but Obi-Wan, I am going to release you to Qui-Gon's care. You can go home."  
  
Barely able to contain his joy, Obi-Wan laughed carefully. "A real bed!"  
  
"But, there will be no training at all for two weeks. Not even light kata's. Meditation is okay. Walking is what I want you to do. Each day your walks should be longer and more frequent. After these first two weeks, I want to see you again. We'll evaluate you, and determine if you're ready to resume light training. Do you both understand me?  
  
Master and padawan glanced at each other once more and replied in unison. "Yes, Master Terran."  
  
"Okay, OUT! NOW! I don't want to see either one of you anytime soon. GO!"  
  
Qui-Gon turned to Bren. "Would you mind helping Obi-Wan home, I need to speak with Terran for a few minutes." She nodded and took Obi-Wan's arm. Seconds later they were gone and Qui-Gon addressed the healer. "No complications?"  
  
"Not other than what I brought up before. He's strong, Qui-Gon. Follow the plan I laid out for him, and it'll be fine. You are wondering about that vacation?"  
  
The older man nodded.  
  
"Take him. It can only help, as long as he is careful and does nothing strenuous. And I still want to see him in two weeks. You know where to reach me should anything happen. I'll supply you with a pain medication for him, only to be used if the pain can't be controlled with the Force. I don't want him to become reliant on the drug. And it does tend to make a patient somewhat drowsy. You'll be able to tell if it's more pain that he can handle. But I suspect this trip is less about physical recovery than the need to have some bonding time with him, am I right?"   
  
Qui-Gon nodded once more. "Yes. We've been so busy lately, there hasn't been much time for us to relax and enjoy each other's company. This incident hit a little too close, and..."  
  
"I know, you aren't ready to lose him. They grow up so fast, and before you know it they're knights, out patrolling the galaxy, and taking padawan's of their own. It's a son or daughter leaving the house and starting a family. I've raised two of my own, Qui-Gon, I know how it feels." He glanced warmly at the master. "Go on now, get yourselves packed and enjoy your time together."  
  
"Thank you, Terran...for saving my padawan's life. Force be with you." Qui-Gon bowed and left the room.   
  
Elisha came running in. "Terran, we have a group from the crèche coming in, lots of broken bones. Looks like we'll be busy for a while."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
**********  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood in the docking bay awaiting one of the crew to bring in the private shuttle they would have access to for the next couple weeks. Bren was there to see them off. "Give me a call to let me know how things are going. Just so I don't worry, okay?"  
  
The transport touched down and the crew workers moved the Jedi's bags inside. "I will call you every day." Folding his arms around her, he held on for several minutes, not wanting to lose this feeling of family. But Obi-Wan was anxious.  
  
"Master, I can only stand for so long. Can we go?"  
  
"Don't be rude, Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan Don't be rude. I want a hug before you leave."   
  
Obi-Wan's mischievous smile washed over his smooth face as he hugged Bren tight. "Bye, Master Bren. Thank you."  
  
"Keep an eye on that master of yours. I want him returned in one piece. Got it?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good," she said as she backed away. "Behave yourselves. Safe journey my friends."  
  
*********  
  
The flight to Taladar was quiet. Obi-Wan had withdrawn somewhat and was more inclined to watch the stars float by than to hold a conversation. Qui-Gon was respectful of his padawan's need to reflect. As much as Obi-Wan wanted to move on, and had told his master that same thing, he was still an eighteen-year-old boy who had come close to losing his life in a training exercise. At some point, he needed to deal with those feelings and images that were biting at him. On the final hours of the journey, Qui-Gon reached out to him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, are you okay?"  
  
"I think so, Master, I've been so busy trying to get better and worrying about you, that I guess I haven't really completely dealt with everything myself. It's all right. I wish I could remember though. Maybe then I could understand what that ripple in the Force was and be ready for it next time."  
  
Kneeling in front of his apprentice, Qui-Gon forced their eyes to meet. "We can't always explain why the Force works the way it does. You may never know the cause. And it's best not to dwell on it. As you told me, no guilt. We need to move on. Let's help each other get past this point in our lives. We have many more years together, Obi-Wan. Focus on the moment. Remember."  
  
"You look happy, Master. I'm pleased to see that. I worry about you sometimes."   
  
"And I worry about you, too much I think." Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. You've grown a great deal in these past five years." Qui-Gon paused and took the padawan's hands in his own. "I worry because I care about you, Obi-Wan. You and Bren are my family. If anything were ever to happen to you...I don't want to think about it."   
  
The chime indicating the ship was on final approach signaled, startling Qui-Gon. He had been so concentrated on his student that he'd shut off the world around him.  
  
"We're almost there." Obi-Wan wandered to the pilots seat, but before he could take his seat, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon faced the apprentice.   
  
Moving to respond to the soothing baritone voice, the young knight found Qui-Gon's kind eyes shining with unshed tears.   
  
"Master...it's okay. I'm okay now. You don't have to worry anymore."  
  
As the boy was drawn into a loving embrace, he fought to hold back his own tears. And he repeated his words. "You don't have to worry anymore, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon held the weary young man close, again that feeling of family washing over him. "I will always worry, Padawan. Always. What kind of a father would I be if I didn't worry about my son?"  
  
Those words broke the dam, and within seconds, both master and apprentice could no longer stop the threatening tears, and the sobs that followed. It was what both had needed; the beginning of the final step in healing. It was the beginning of the remainder of their journey together, as Obi-Wan moved toward knighthood.   
  
The pair stayed that way for several minutes. An inner calm settling over them. Obi-Wan eventually pulled away. Qui-Gon's hands cupped his face, then strayed to his braid. Running the thin strand between his fingers, the master realized he'd never be closer to his apprentice than he was now. "What do you say, we get ready to enjoy this vacation? This is behind us now."  
  
"Yes, Master. I'll bring the ship in."   
  
"Take things slowly. If Terran saw you piloting this ship, he would have my hide."  
  
Obi-Wan took his place in the pilot's chair and began landing procedures. "I am tired master, but what a beautiful planet this is. We will enjoy our time here."  
  
"Together, Obi-Wan. As long as we spend this time together, it would be almost impossible not to enjoy it."  
  
The younger man grinned a thoughtful look at his teacher before returning his attention to final landing procedures.  
  
They exited the ship and stood at the top of the ramp, Qui-Gon's arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Our adventure awaits."  
  
"Why do I have a feeling there will be quite a few adventures to come in our journey together?"  
  
"Because life with me is never dull. Just ask the council."  
  
"No thanks. I will leave your despise for the council to you."  
  
"As you should." One last look, "After you, my Obi-Wan."  
  
Heading down the ramp, master and padawan took in everything around them. Obi-Wan's steps were slow and exhausting for his still recovering body, but he was determined to stay at his mentor's side. Together they took this latest step towards an uncertain future. But a future that both men were more than happy to spend in the company of the other.  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
1 


End file.
